


I Can Be Quiet Around You

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based around sumia's robin support where she reads a lot, can be read as m/f or f/f, fun poetry-esque prose! i love doing that!, i love sumia and so should you, mixed first and second person, sumia is so cute i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Kiran and Sumia fell in love not in sound, but in silence.





	I Can Be Quiet Around You

I can be quiet around you. 

I don't need to be constantly chattering as we sit in our secluded corner of the library. I don't need to constantly say how beautiful I find your delicate pale brown curls. I don't need to tell you how the subtle things you do as you turn the page in the book you're reading show me exactly what part you're at. 

I can be quiet around you. 

I like our little place. We've made unofficially our own, even if it's a public space technically. Nobody, not even shrewd strategists, would dare disturb us. It's like our second home. I like that. 

I enjoy the way we can be a few feet apart and scoot together from time to time. I enjoy how after a while, you put your head on my shoulder and occasionally glance over at my book when you aren't reading the words on the pages before you. I enjoy the little shifts in your posture as you begin to fall asleep in the late hours of the evening. It's peaceful and perfect. 

Love can come about through talking or silence. With friends, it seems like it's best if you talk all the time. You have so much to say constantly. However, the moments of just sitting side by side in the quiet can be just as meaningful. 

I can be quiet around you. 

It started with you loaning me a book. It was a simple gesture that meant the world for me. After spending so long trying to track down a copy, you loaned me your beaten up novel with little bends at the corners and dog's ears in the margins. It shows the way you feel about the story, and I find it valuable. 

Ever since then, it's become a habit of mine to find you in our little spot and relax. Planning strategies and tactics can be exhausting, so a bit of serenity is much appreciated, and it's something you always bring. 

I can be quiet around you. 

I don't know when I realized I had begun to love you. I don't know if it was the quiet time in the library, the excited discussions over novels we had both finished, or the way you smile when given a compliment despite your clumsiness. It doesn't really matter to me. I love all your little quirks, from the way you underline your favorite quotes, the way you rest your head on my shoulder when you finally start to fall asleep, and the way you always reach for me when you trip in my presence. 

When I got down on one knee before you, I didn't need to hear you say yes to my proposal. Your smile said it all. The glow in your eyes told me loud and clear you felt the same. I didn't need the sound then. All I really needed was your arms around me. I could feel your tears staining my robes in your excitement. I could feel your grin even without seeing it. 

I can be quiet around you. 

The night after the wedding, we did what we always did. We found our secluded little corner again, you in all white and I wearing the fanciest robes I had ever seen. You looked at a book and smiled, prompting me to begin reading. I didn't read the words out loud. Instead, I let you do that for yourself while I did the same. You nestled against me until sleep took you away. I pressed a kiss to your forehead and carried you off to bed. 

I didn't need you to be awake to feel your love. I curled up at your side and shut my eyes, one arm draped lazily across your waist. As slumber came for me, I felt a smile cross my lips. As important as sound can be, silence can be just as meaningful. 

I can be quiet around you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning about how to write gothic style literature with symbolism, long sentences, and narration type changes, so I decided to test my skills with a cute Kiran x Sumia fic. 
> 
> I came up with this idea after thinking about her support with Robin. I came up with the head canon that they read together and managed to put this together. It's very different compared to what I normally write, but at the same time, I'm kinda digging it. It's not plot-driven like QATH is. It's just a little drabble thing. It was pretty fun. I abused the crap out of the magic three technique, and I have no regrets. The narration mix between first and second is a bit strange, but at the same time, it just works with the way this fic works. It's basically Kiran just thinking out loud about how in love they are with Sumia. In other words, I love it. 
> 
> Long sentences are low-key really fun to write. The same applies to all this little indirect description. Plus, the repetition of the story is great. I know this probably makes zero sense to people who aren't writing kids like me. I'm that nerd who took three writing classes this year, so this isn't exactly unexpected. Basically, I love doing quality writing stuff you don't see often. That's the point I'm trying to get across here. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to go before this author's note ends up being longer than the actual story. If you liked this Kiran-centric fic, you might want to check out my other Heroes love story 'In All Her Radiance'. It's about Leanne x Kiran instead of Sumia x Kiran and has a very different writing style, but I still think it's a sweet story if you're up for our favorite summoner hanging out with more anime girls. 
> 
> Regardless of if you check that out or not, I hope you enjoyed this story! I might return to Sumia in the future, so I guess you can look forward to that!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
